One night at Cody's
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: When Bailey has nowhere to go for the night, Cody lets her in and he discovers that Bailey is not just innocent. An extension/not seen/secret scene for the episode "Sea Monster Mash"


**Well I've made a new story but this is my first Suite Life on Deck story. This is the scene not shown in the episode "Sea Monster Mash" and I got the idea from a scene from the movie "Havoc".**

**If you don't know what that scene was, it's the scene where Anne Hathaway's character seduces her camcorder-toting friend until her friend tells her to cover up.**

**Hope you love this one. This is after Cody tells Zack, London and Woody that he'll be sleeping in Zack's room. Enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life on Deck. Pairing: Cody and Bailey**

Cody was finally in Zack's room, until Bailey came in and said, "Look, Cody, I can't come to London's room. Can I stay in yours?"

Cody said, "No problem Bailey. Why can't you come in London's room?"

Bailey said, "She locked her room, and since London's stuck with Zack and Woody with that mutated plant, I've got nowhere to stay so I'll be staying with you in Zack's room."

Cody said, "Fine with me. But no funny stuff. Bailey, shall we go to bed?"

Bailey said, "Hold that thought. Get your camcorder. I've got a surprise for you."

Cody said, "Oh well anything for you, Bailey."

He got his camcorder and opened it. Cody said, "Ok its recording. What about it?"

Bailey lay down and removed her vest and her necklace and she said, "but seriously…" as she undid her straps from her dress and pushed the top of her dress down until her bustline to reveal a strapped baby blue bra with laces and slowly said, "You wanna… fuck me?"

Cody smiled and said, "Um Bailey, I never heard language from you before. Where did you learn that?"

Bailey pretended she was fucked and she cupped her boob with one hand and she moaned, "Oh, Cody my nipples are hard! Oh god… oh, god!"

Cody just felt his member turning hard on the sight of it as Bailey continued, "Cody, you fucking make me feel so good…"

Cody said, "Um Bailey," trying to fight the temptation, "that's just pretend."

Bailey stopped and after a long pause, she said, "How do you know I'm not taking this seriously?" then she giggles. Cody said, "Are you really going to give me what you think I want?"

Bailey kept seducing him and even showed her pink nipples and Cody then said, still trying to fight off the feeling, "It's just games, Bailey." and she stopped and said, "Oh come on Cody, I know you want it. If you won't go for it I can stop and leave you tonight…"

Cody, sensing she was serious on what she said, "Ok Bailey, I'm ready." He said it because this was his only chance to do with a girl… on the one he is in love with! Cody, startled by Bailey's seductive words, said, "I'm all yours. Here I come!"

Bailey said, still with her nipple showing, "Oh, I learned it from the city kids in Kettlepod. (sp?) I once did a dare- which to show my nipples- and I never went back. However, I hid that attitude from all of my family, and all of you. I maybe a simple, sweet and innocent farm girl, but in truth, I'm really wishing someone will give me what I want. And now, I found it in you. Would you give me my first orgasm?"

Cody, even happier than ever, said, "Bailey, I can't take it anymore. I'll be the first to give you your first orgasm!"

He lifted her skirt to see she wasn't wearing a panty and he smiled. He lay down next to her, and took off her bra first, then her upper dress. They then kissed, and Bailey loved it.

Cody took off his pants and his boxers, and the slid his erect member on her hole. Cody then proceeded to pump Bailey with all he had; not breaking the kiss as Bailey moaned in between kisses.

As he stopped kissing and fucking Bailey, He looked at his one true love's body. _Boy I love you, _Cody thought. His eyes were locked on to Bailey's breasts as they rise and fall on Bailey's heavy breathing.

Bailey, sensing what Cody wants, said, "Cody… suck my tits, and make yourself even happier."

Cody whispered, "I'd love to." Cody begins kissing her again, but this time he trailed down kisses from her mouth to her neck, all the way down to her left breast, as he fondled with the right. At the same time, he kept fucking Bailey in her hole.

Bailey moaned, "Ah yes, Cody… I like what you do to me. Ahh, oh…"

Cody stopped sucking her and said, "I'd be happier than ever."

As they continue, he made her nipples harder than ever and it delights Bailey more. She just kept moaning as Cody gave her what she badly want, and Cody switched places again this time with her other breast as he fondled the opposite.

Bailey, after a long time getting fucked in her vagina, said, "Cody… I'm going… to… cum!!! Ahhhh!!!"

Cody got off and liquid came out of her. It even made her skirt wet, and she even splashed on Cody's shirt. After all of her liquids have been squirted, she felt pain, as she moaned out in pain. Cody said, "Bailey, are you ok?"

She said in between, "I'm- fine, Cody. It… just… hurts…. Down there… oh"

Cody said. "My turn."

He went on top of Bailey and asked her to give him his first blowjob. As she did it, Cody already knew she was such a good fucker. Not only she's hot, but he just can't stop moaning for someone as good as Bailey.

Finally, he said, "Bailey, get ready… I'm gonna cum!!!"

As she let go, ropes of white sticky liquid went in her beautiful breasts, and she even tried catching the others in her mouth.

Cody was finally relieved on the orgasm and Bailey said, "Ooh, this was good." She even licked the rest of it from her breasts and she liked the taste of her classmate.

Cody finally lay down and so did Bailey. He said, "That was the best fuck ever."

Bailey said, "That was my first. Thanks for giving it to me Cody."

Cody said, "No problem, Bailey. Let's do it next time, if you want."

Bailey said, "Yeah Cody. Next time."

He puts Bailey's vest on her (He didn't put her dress on) and they slept, holding each other.

That was their best day ever.

**Well hope you guys enjoyed my story. This is the first Cody-Bailey Mature story. Leave reviews!**


End file.
